Toy vehicle have existed for about as long as vehicles themselves have existed coming in a wide variety of configurations, colors, and sizes. Often a toy vehicle is a scaled down version of an actual full size vehicle. Four wheel drive and off-road type vehicles both in full size and toy varieties have increased in popularity during the past several decades. The present invention features a toy vehicle system having interchanging wheels, tires and axles for altering ground clearance for the vehicle with respect to an obstacle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.